fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Miraka
Welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Welcome Miraka to ! Thank you for your edit to the Gray vs. Lyon page and joining our wiki community. There's a lot of things to do here, so I hope that you continue sharing your time with us by contributing to the wiki. *Take a look on our ' ' to see what other editors are working on as well as where you can help. *Before you start editing, please go over our wiki's local Policies and Guidelines. This is to give you a better understanding how we handle our articles as well as what behavior is expected from you. *If you want to find out more about the wiki, check out our Wiki Guide. *For any questions and inquires, leave a message to any of our Administrators' talk page. *If you want to have a job done or join in a community effort it improving the wiki, go check on our Guilds and Teams. *If you want to meet and greet fellow editors, you can go to ' '! Please let me know if you need anything from me. Just leave a message on my talk page and I will get to you as soon as possible! Cinnamon sugar (talk) 00:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat Moderator Hi Miraka! Welcome to the wiki! I'm glad that a new user, such as yourself, is interested in being part of our administration. But despite this, you are still new and that makes you lack the qualifications needed in being a chat moderator. This are being a trusted user of the wiki and a very active user of chat. If you wish to see it yourself, go here. Oh! And next time, when leaving message on the talk page add a title and your signature so the owner of the talk page will know who to address. Thank you. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 09:14, January 17, 2014 (UTC) No problem. By the way, to leave a message, either you type the title like this: Title or on the top part of the preview and publish button where there is a small, you type the title there. At the end of the message, if you don't have a customized signature, you type ~~~~. φ(^ω^*)ﾉ [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 08:23, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation 03:37, June 9, 2014 (UTC)}} 2nd Image Violation This is your 2nd image violation. Please read my previous message as to why you are getting this warning again. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 03:11, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Re:Gavia Well it depends. Is the page based on romance or friendship? Either way it is a yes. Gavia for the shipping name but Gajeel and Juvia for the friendship/broship name. But please follow the article creation guidelines when making a new page unless you want me to create the page for you. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 05:25, July 2, 2014 (UTC)